Patrick James Lowell
Patrick 'Pat' James Lowell is one of the protagonists of Evangelion ~Another Revelation~, he is the oldest Evangelion pilot and another survivor of The Second Impact, and is the protagonist of Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ The After Years. Story Early Years Patrick was the third son of Jonathan Lowell a commander in the United Nations Navy and a Gehirn-Canada bioengineer named Maya Lowell, much of his life growing up was normal for the most part however on June 28, 2004, the Second Impact occured and he was with his friends and younger twin brother playing a game of Baseball when all they could see was a huge red like flame glowing in the distance, their older brother grabbed them and quickly put them in a fallout shelter as the Second Impact raveged their city. About an hour after it was safe to leave they noticed that it started to snow in the middle of June, and then that's when the chaos started, all over the city people declared anarchy and began to kill each other, after succesfully escaping Lunarvale and going to the Canadian Gehirn base, he found out that their Mother had died and he fell into a deep saddness. Becoming a Pilot After the chaos of Second Impact, he was chosen to Pilot the final Evangelion unit to be produced the Neo-Evangelion Unit-65, after showing an unusual sync ratio with Unit-65 he became the Pilot, later on his twin brother James Peter Lowell would become the pilot of Neo-Evangelion Unit-55 and the two began training right away. However his role as a pilot would almost come to hault after Unit-55 was hijacked by a rouge gang of raiders who told Patrick to abondon Unit-65 or else his brother would be killed, but he refused and managed to save Pete but when he ejected his entry plug he saw that Pete was not breathing, in his rage he left Unit-55 to the Neo-Nerv troops who arrived to deal with the situation and he nearly wiped out an entire community of raiders but was stopped by Unit-55 and Pete who had woken up. Patrick's actions almost caused him to be removed as a pilot but his father knowing that his son is known to have bursts of rage when those around him is hurt managed to keep Pat as the pilot of Unit-65, however Unit-55 was taken over by an angel in 2011 which caused considerable amounts of damage to communites on the border of Canada and the US and even wiping some off the map. With Patrick refusing to fight Pete and Unit-55 and almost on the brink of death, Unit-65 achieved Berserk mode and sucessfully pulled out the entry plug but at the cost of Unit-55 to be destoryed, after finding out that Pete broke an arm, he refused to pilot the Evangelion due to the fact that he will hurt people, but instead used this incident to allow him to make a vow for himself: that he will use the Evangelion to protect the people he holds dear. Events of Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ Patrick is first seen along with Mary Langley Sonomura being transported to Nerv Japan, where he meets both Kenji Katsuragi and Minato Shirogane and begins a friendship with them, however an angel attacks and both Unit-02 and Unit-65 are activated by both their pilots to combat the angels, Pat would later play a role in the growth of the younger pilots being an older brother figure and motivation for the group to keep fighting the angels and SEELE. Events of Evangelion ~Another Revelation: The After Years~ Two years after the events of Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ Patrick retired from piloting and is currently attending college, after rumors of the defeated SEELE corporation returning he returned to Neo-NERV now under the control of Kenji's cousin Misato, later on he was attacked by a Mass Production Evangelion who almost kills Patrick and his Eva, but is saved by Kenji who uses a replica Spear of Longinus to destroy SEELE's Evangelion. More to be added. Personality Patrick at heart is a friendly and rather kind young man, but in reality he is often seen goofing off when he is supposed to be working and is an over all nice person to be around as a contrast to Mary's personality which is very unlikable to others, he has a strong will to protect those that he holds dear and will often do whatever it takes to protect those people, he is an older brother figure to the others,he is shown to be extremely flirty towards others but also distances himself from those who want a relationship. Sometimes he is very brash and easily annoyed by others if they push the right buttons, Patrick also dissaproves of relationships beliving them to only be "A wound to the heart which can never be healed when broken" and tries to distance himself from those who shows affection to him, and will kindly tell them to leave him alone, this is shown when an unkown male student asked if he wanted to go out and he acted very annoyed at the question and even showed the same amount of annoyance towards a female student too when she asked the same question. Relationships *Family: Pat's relationship with his family is a very close one, he often calls his older brother and father for advice on what to do with school and piloting the Eva, he is very close to his younger siblings and does whatever it is to protect them. *Rose Belnades: Pat's and Rose's friendship is shown to be quite close with Patrick often protecting her and hanging around her. *Kenji Katsuragi: Kenji and Pat's friendship is based on a younger and older brother type of relationship, with Kenji often turning towards Patrick for help and comfort, as the plot progresses Patrick tells Kenji that he must follow his own path but keep those he knows close for him and to grow up. *Minato Shirogane: Minato views Pat as his senpai and ideal self both of them have a close friendship. *Mary Langley Sonomura: Both Mary and Pat have a fierce rivalry with Mary often trying to outdo Patrick in combat and everything, as the series progresses Mary confessed to Misato that she has feelings for her fellow Master Pilot and only wants to get his attention. Gallery 734500-toaru hikuushi e no koiuta 07 large 24.jpg|Patrick holding the signal flare in his entry plug Toaru Hikuushi e no Koiuta - 06 - Large 27.jpg|Pat and Cheryl in the NERV dorms Mitsuo fukuhara 56749.jpg pilot72.jpg|Patrick during the final battle in Episode 25 Trivia *It is never really stated why he hates being in a relationship, only his little quote explaining to Kenji why he should wait on getting a girlfirend is all that is stated, but it is hinted that he once had a close friend that backstabbed him. Category:Characters Category:Evangelion ~Another Revelation~ Category:BraveVesperia101